


Elements

by Luthien



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-10
Updated: 2004-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four linked drabbles. Prompt: The elements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elements

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at psohdrabble.

**Fire**

You're fire. Your hot lips press against my throat, and I smoulder.

You're fire. Your hot skin burns a trail down my body, and I ignite.

You're fire. You're hard against me, everywhere, lighting flames in my blood, and I'm burning up.

You're fire. Your mouth is a firestorm, enveloping me, consuming me, until there's nothing left but white heat.

Afterwards, you can't keep the smirk off your face, until I lean over, placing my lips in that certain spot. A shudder ripples through you, like a spark.

It is my turn to smirk, for now _I_ am fire.

 

**Water**

You're like water. I used to grab at you, try to catch you. I'd think I had you, but you'd slip through my fingers and wouldn't be contained. There's something fluid about you. You don't stay in one place for long. I know that now.

Too many people made the mistake of thinking that because you're just a little guy you're weak as well, but I know better. You're as strong and impossible to withstand as a tidal wave, drowning everything stupid enough to stand in your path.

I'm stupid that way. I want to drown in you.

Come back.

**  
**

**Earth**

I am beloved of the rich, abundant, living earth, but he comes from it and it is his home. I have lived on the earth and enjoyed its bounty for endless human lifetimes, but he is the one who cannot leave it. I am in tune with nature and aware of her each and every need, but he does not hear her cries.

Yet one day he will go back to the earth whence he came, become one with the earth again, and I shall be left alone. Abandoned again. Just myself and the earth and the memory of him.

 

**Air**

There's a touch on my back, no warning; I nearly jump out of my skin. I whirl around, and he's standing there. How the fuck does he do that - come up behind me without a sound? It's like he's as light as air, or at least walking on it.

There's only air separating us now. He moves, and then there's not even that between us. His mouth is warm and wet, solid and real, not like air at all.

Suddenly, we're apart again. I've got to go. As I leave, I feel like I'm the one walking on air.

 


End file.
